1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is a turbomachine having a housing, an electric motor which is arranged in the housing, the electric motor comprising a stator and a rotor which is arranged on a shaft, at least one impeller which is driven by the shaft, has at least one ring of rotor blades which delimit blade chambers, and is arranged in a pump housing, and having a side channel which is arranged in the pump housing, lies opposite in each case one ring of blade chambers, and extends from a pump inlet as far as a pump outlet.
2. Related Art
Turbomachines of this general type are known and are used to deliver liquids, in particular fuel, or to deliver gases, in particular air. The medium to be delivered is sucked in by the pump inlet and is delivered via the side channel and the blade chambers to the pump outlet. Here, the flow circulates between the side channel and the blade chambers. It is disadvantageous that flow losses occur during the transition into or from the circulation flow.